


Coopted Punishment of the Gods

by Madresadedraco



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Magic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Weird smut, Weirdness, self fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madresadedraco/pseuds/Madresadedraco
Summary: The war is over, the dragons are allies... and old anger still simmers. Gothi and Astrid are assigned to address the lingering resentment, and Toothless is selected to bear a punishment of the gods. Weird smut, not like my other works.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Coopted Punishment of the Gods

Astrid nervously pushes a pedal down with her boot, struggling to remember which position does what. She is almost certain she is helping Toothless glide by having the tailfin all the way out, but not entirely certain... And she has other reasons to be nervous today, of all days.

Toothless rumbles happily and glides along a freezing-cold current of air, high above Berk. There are precious few dragons in the air, but he flies every day that he can. Today is the first time in a week, and he is enjoying himself.

Astrid understands his desire to be out and about; she feels trapped by the snow and the cold too, and she is not held back from her natural element like he is.

Personally, she thinks that is punishment enough, if waiting for Hiccup to come out of a coma was not already.

She banishes that thought, steeling herself against the cold and her own lack of enthusiasm. Hiccup will wake to find a perfectly fine, uninjured, unscarred friend waiting for him, whatever some of the more bloodthirsty, less forgiving men and women in the tribe might desire. She and Gothi have seen to that. She thinks that it is entirely unfair to blame Toothless for anything that happened under the Queen dragon in years past, as he clearly was not in control, and Gothi partially agrees, enough to want to keep him safe.

Mostly. She wishes she was not the one who had undertaken speaking on Toothless' behalf, and she wishes Gothi had not seen her do so, and then added her nonverbal opinion to the mix. She is glad Gothi calmed the bloodthirsty Vikings calling for whipping or straight-up beheading of the most infamous of dragons, regardless of circumstance, of course she is glad, but she does not like what that led to.

But it is either this or let Toothless get really hurt in a permanent way, so she is going to go along with Gothi's plan and not complain about it. She flicks the pedal up, and Toothless obligingly angles down to land at the nearest available place.

Then she flicks it to the side, vaguely remembering how to turn, and sets him into a wide turn to the left. He looks back at her and warbles.

"We're going somewhere," she assures him. She points to the sturdy platform outside the hut conspicuously placed halfway up the mountain. Gothi's home.

Toothless rumbles obligingly and sets his own course. Astrid can feel how he compensates for her lack of skill with her false tailfin, gliding down in a slow circle to accommodate the position she has left it in.

They set down outside Gothi's hut with a light thump and nothing more, and Astrid dismounts with a sigh of relief. She is not looking forward to anything that is to come, not in the slightest, but she is willing to do it anyway. For Toothless' sake, and for Hiccup, she will do it.

"Gothi," she calls out, knocking on the door. The Elder told her to bring Toothless today, and as such is waiting for them-

The door swings open so fast Toothless barks in surprise behind her, and Astrid is looking down at the diminutive old woman she might have called nonthreatening a few weeks ago. That was before she saw what Gothi can do when the need arises.

Gothi swings her thin arm impatiently, beckoning them in, and slams the door behind them. Toothless wanders into the open area in the middle of the hut, sniffing the air curiously. He does not know that usually Gothi's hut is crowded with a million little carvings, and thus does not notice their absence.

Astrid looks back at the door, and notices Gothi sliding a deadbolt lock into place. She catches the Elder's eyes, and Gothi nods significantly.

Astrid nods back. There is no point in putting it off now that they are here.

The hut is lit with brightly burning torches in the far corners, and Toothless is investigating one such torch as Astrid turns back to him, his back to them as he sniffs it. He probably smells the incenses Gothi burns on occasion. They give her hut an otherwordly feel to it that intimidates most Vikings.

Gothi approaches Toothless with outstretched hands, moving slowly. She waves one in front of his face, her fingers smudged with soot, and gets his attention.

Toothless purrs and looks at her curiously. He receives a pat on the nose for his politeness, and then a pair of feeble hands scratching his back, something he leans into and enjoys without any suspicion at all.

Astrid can see what Gothi is doing, she knows what it means, if only because Gothi has walked her through every step of their plan multiple times. A set of spindly runes is being scratched out on his back, unintelligible to her but of meaning to Gothi, and Gothi alone.

The moment the last rune is finished, Toothless stops moving. His purr tapers off, not as if it has been interrupted, but as if it has been let to die out naturally, and all is silent.

Astrid can see him breathing; she is not worried about him being dead, or anything like that. She knows the intent here is to cause as little pain as possible, and no permanent harm. That does not make her feel much better. Gothi is of the opinion that while Toothless does not deserve a harsh, painful, lasting punishment, he does deserve some sort of atonement. That, coupled with her need to reassure the more violent Vikings, while also not lying to them, has shaped a course of action that is both a compromise, and stranger than Astrid ever imagined possible.

Gothi nods to herself, looks at Astrid, and then disappears in the back of her hut. A door slams, and she is gone for the moment.

Astrid takes the brief interval to look at Toothless, to see what has been done. She has no interest in following in Gothi's footsteps and becoming an Elder in touch with the gods, but she does have some curiosity as to what such things can accomplish.

Toothless stands in roughly the center of Gothi's hut, his eyes wide but his body relaxed. Unconscious, little movements have all but ceased, and he stands as still as a stone save for breathing and blinking. There is an odd tint to his body, most noticeable over his eyes, like a parchment-thin clear layer of something, but it is only visible if one squints.

She knows from Gothi's explanation that while Toothless is not moving, he is still awake and able to both feel and think. He just cannot move.

Like every detail of what they will be doing, Astrid has questioned the necessity, and been told that all of the unimportant, excessive parts of the ritual Gothi is modifying have already been removed. Toothless needs to be awake and able to feel all that comes next for it to work, and it needs to work as intended if she wants him to be unharmed in the end, as Gothi does.

Gothi returns, bearing a small pot, and sets it in front of Toothless. She casts Astrid a long look, and motions to a board of slate on the wall.

Astrid shakes her head. She remembers all that must be said and done, Gothi drilled her on it for far too long. She is just hesitating...

"Toothless Night Fury," she intones, getting over her hesitation, "you are here to be punished for your actions. We recognize that another was involved, but she will have been punished in turn, and this is about you." The words were not custom-crafted for Toothless, or this situation, which was why it would work. They are coopting a ritual not meant for this, and Gothi chose this one because the words involved happen to fit anyway.

"The harmed cannot be present," in this case because the harmed was half of Berk, those hurt by Night Fury fire in decades of raids, "so I will take her place as a virgin maiden in good standing."

She does not like saying that, but it has to be said, and it is the biggest reason Gothi had demanded she partake in dealing out Toothless' punishment, though the rest of the tribe does not know that. The ritual calls for a virgin. Thankfully, not for a virgin to be deflowered, that would be far too much even to protect Toothless, just for a virgin to be present and say the right words and do certain other things.

Still, she does not like what she is going to have to do, and she is only doing it because the alternative would be to let others suffer, which is against everything a warrior should stand for.

"You will be told of everything before it happens, and you will understand," Astrid intones. "That is part of the punishment of the gods." Of course, whether Toothless really understands everything she says is uncertain, but she is reasonably certain he usually knows more than he is letting on, and the ritual does not demand he actually comprehend perfectly. Vikings are too stupid for a ritual demanding that to ever work reliably, or so Gothi told her.

"For your crimes," she says, picking up the pot, "you will first drink this. It will ensure the rest of the punishment can be carried out." There is a dark purple liquid inside the pot.

Gothi pries Toothless' mouth open, seemingly with ease, and Astrid hastily pours the contents of the pot down his throat. It is disturbing to hear him gurgle as the purple liquid goes down his throat, even the natural choking reaction restrained, but he is breathing easily again in moments.

Astrid drops the pot and crosses her arms, waiting impatiently. It takes time, though surprisingly little.

In other circumstances, she would not look at what is growing between Toothless' hind legs, but she knows there will be no avoiding it very soon, so she forces herself to look. His cock quickly emerges from his slit, thick and long. It has winding ridges and valleys, a fat, blunt head, and is accompanied by a pair of balls. It is long, huge, and a tan very much like her own skin color, unlike the rest of him.

Gothi shuffles off, pulling out a jar, a leather belt, some metal rings, and a sharpened quill from the arrangement of furniture against the wall, and setting them all down by his side. She picks through the rings, as if trying to choose one, and unabashedly compares them to his cock. A gold one is selected, and the rest are put away. A larger, oval piece of leather is retrieved at the same time.

Astrid crouches beside Gothi, again curious in spite of herself. "The Elder is preparing the necessary tools to discipline you," she says as Gothi worked. The jar is quickly uncapped, and Gothi dips her quill into it.

Astrid watches as Gothi etches a full dozen runes into the leather belt, and a few more on one side of the leather oval. More still are added to the gold ring, these so small Astrid can barely make them out, miraculously thin. All are etched in blood, chicken blood to be exact, and all are meticulously done. Getting this wrong would be disastrous.

Finally, Gothi flips the leather oval over and coats the opposite side in wet blood. The same is done to a spot on the belt.

Gothi turns and stares at Astrid, her eyes unamused, and hands her the leather oval.

Astrid knows what has to be done and wastes no time in doing it. She holds out the oval just under the tip of his dangling cock. "The gods will discipline you in a way fitting your crime," she says. In this case, she means leniently, but usually the ritual is far more directly related to what the man has done wrong. It is meant to discipline men who break their vows to their wives in between the marriage vows, and consummation, an extremely rare and extremely dishonorable crime. It is the only ritual Gothi knows that can be twisted to fit this scenario, but the punishment itself cannot be changed from the original intent, not very far.

She raises the bloody oval to touch his tip, and then further. His cock disappears into the red-brown surface as if dipping into a deep pool of liquid, and it does not come out the other side. She lifts the oval up, slowly doing the same for his entire length, and then his balls. Near the end, she has to push it into his slit, deeper and deeper, until her fingertips are inside him.

He is warm inside, and she hastily shoves the oval the rest of the way up, pushing it to fit against the contours of his slit.

Gothi taps her staff once, and Astrid lets go, quickly pulling her fingers out. The oval stays, hidden inside his slit, which closes easily around it, and it is as if he was never erect in the first place.

Then she turns, half expecting to see nothing, and beholds something that puts the runes Gothi employed to keep Toothless still to shame.

His cock sticks up out of the front of the belt, as large, thick, and throbbing as before, and his balls lay against the table, secured to the base of his shaft and the red patch on the belt.

She breathes a sigh of relief, looking at the lightly throbbing and very much strange cock. Making Toothless' cock disappear forever is definitely hurting him permanently, and she has no desire to do that. So far, she does not think they have hurt him at all... Though they are far from done, and she knows some of what is coming next will be painful.

And humiliating. She blushes as Gothi turns away, purposefully hiding her eyes.

"The Elder has chosen the duration of your punishment, as best determined by the gods," Astrid intoned. She shrugs out of her overcoat, kicks off her shoes, and begins taking her tunic off. Her skirt comes next, and then her breast wrap, and then her underwear. She even removes her hair tie and arm wraps, conscious of the need to be entirely unclothed. Again, while it does not apply to this particular circumstance so well, it is one of the things that cannot be changed.

Entirely naked, she reluctantly picks up the leather belt, holding it by the end furthest from the supernaturally displaced cock and balls, and hesitates.

Being naked and staring at a fat male cock feels far too close to dishonorable for her liking, and what is coming next even more so, for all Gothi says it is fine, and she is glad nobody will ever know this happened. Gothi will refuse to speak of it or otherwise explain, Toothless cannot talk, and she certainly does not intend to ever even hint at this moment.

"Ugh," she says helplessly, before grabbing Toothless' cock by the base and putting the belt on, pulling it up around her legs and cinching it over her hips. His balls brush her thighs and the back of the leather is the only thing between her crotch and his massive cock... But she is not taking it, she is wearing it as if it is her own.

"Your punishment is measured in moons," she says, remembering the next part even as she steps behind him. The weight standing erect off of her hips is almost unbalancing her with every move, and she holds it with one hand just to stop from whacking it into him on her way around, thoroughly aware that he can feel her grip just fine.

She steps behind him and lifts his tail, searching for another part of him she would happily ignore in any other circumstance. His puckered asshole is easy to find, just under the base of his tail, but she has to lift the mostly limp appendage up and drape it over her shoulder to keep it out of the way.

"One thrust is one moon," she informs him, before putting the tip of his own cock to his hole and shoving forward. This is the worst part that she will have to do herself, and she wants it over with. She sees the ironic justice it would have for a man who dishonored his new wife with another woman, but here it is just an unfortunate necessity.

His fat, lengthy member takes some pushing, but she shoves it in all the way, until she is flush with his opening. Then she pulls back and thrusts forward again, and again.

"Two, three, four," she counts aloud. She falls into a rhythm and counts all the while.

Around the fifteenth thrust, she notices that it is taking much less force to shove him into himself. An off-white substance coats his throbbing length when she pulls it out.

At somewhere near the fiftieth thrust, cum begins leaking out of his hole with every withdrawal, and it is clear he has succumbed to the sensation entirely. It does not matter, of course, and Astrid ignores the signs of his pleasure. His body cannot move, and she has a number to get to, a judgment.

She thinks it is harsh, one hundred and twenty strokes neatly equaling ten years, but Gothi was adamant that any less would be too little, and the ritual was meant for far higher totals, so she goes along with it. His cock never softens, kept hard and throbbing by the brew he was forced to drink, and she suspects he has orgasmed inside himself at least twice by the end.

At one hundred and twenty, she pulls out and immediately turns around, shrugging out of the belt without touching his cock, leaving it lying on the floor behind him. She all but throws her clothing back on, glad to be done, and when she is finished with that, she turns to find that Gothi has already cleaned up most of the mess.

Astrid would like nothing more than for this to be the end, but there is more to do, and she has to be present to say the words and continue the required explanation.

"Ten years," she announces, watching as Gothi pulls a small table out in front of Toothless, clearly within his line of sight, and sets his cock up on it, standing upright as if at attention. Gothi has already wiped it down, thankfully, so it is clean and dry save for a bead of precum on the tip. "During this time, your manhood will be relegated to the position of an object."

Gothi has retrieved another duo of small pots, a tiny bellows, thin, flexible lines of some unknown material, and a very thin metal rod, as well as a roll of parchment covered in runes. Astrid suspects a lot of effort went into preparing these supplies ahead of time, even the metal; she can see two tiny holes in the tip of the rod, holes no blacksmith could ever make in such a small piece of iron.

Toothless can do nothing but stare as Gothi attaches a thin line to the bellows and dips the other end in the pot.

Next, Gothi picks up the exceedingly thin rod, taps it against the table, and wipes it down in a clear, heavy goop from the pot.

Astrid winces as Gothi sets the tip of the rod against Toothless' cock, and lines it up with his hole. She works it in exceedingly slowly, but the fact remains that she is pushing something down the length of Toothless' cock.

The rod is the right length to go all the way down, and Gothi stops it less than half an inch from being all the way in. Next, she attaches the hollow tube to the rod on one end, hooks up the bellows on the other, and begins pumping it.

Astrid remembers that she is supposed to explain this, too. "You will not need your seed," she intones. "Not for the next ten years."

More of the off-white substances is flooding up the line attached to the bellows, and Gothi deftly redirects it to another pot. The line in the first pot begins filling too, with a heavy, green-colored substance.

Out, the seed in Toothless comes, and in the false, heavy liquid goes to replace it. Astrid can see his balls sagging, slowly filling with a much heavier substance. She cannot imagine how it feels, other than 'not good.'

Once the pot of replacement is empty, and the pot of spunk nearly full, Gothi detaches the arrangement and pushes the rod in the last half-inch.

"You will remain hard, because objects do not change," Astrid intones, watching as Gothi lifts up the parchment and begins winding it around his cock. "You will not look like flesh, because objects do not."

The parchment pulses, the runes shining, and clings tightly to the length of Toothless' cock, turning a light purple, like stained glass. It sinks in, molding to his every contour perfectly, all the way to the tip. More parchment is wrapped around his balls in similar fashion, and it too changes.

Gothi tips Toothless' cock with one last parchment, watches it change, and nods in satisfaction.

What sits on the table, upright and vulgar, looks nothing like a living cock. It is large, the balls are obviously distended and exaggerated, and it is an unnatural purple that speaks of it being made of some strange material, not living. It does not move, it does not throb, and when Gothi taps the side, it does not respond like flesh, rocking on its base like a solid object with no give.

"You will still feel," Astrid says to Toothless, "and you may even feel yourself being pleasured from time to time, but you will not release and you will not have any control, for ten years. That is your punishment." Gothi was going to use Toothless' cock to teach potential brides how to please their husbands, as was apparently tradition if the slighted wife didn't want it for herself, and it would not do to have the male in question enjoying that.

"But you will not die or be injured by this," Astrid adds thankfully. There have been runes of function and safety placed on everything, and Toothless' cock or the rest of his body will not suffer any harm from any of this, not for the next ten years and not afterward. He will not be able to piss, of course, but that too has been taken care of, and she would even consider not needing to relieve oneself a good thing, if taken separately from the rest of this. "At the end of the ten years, you will be allowed your cock back as before."

Gothi nods, picks up the toy that had once been a living cock, and taps it with a charcoal-smudged finger. A spark glows on the top for a brief moment.

Astrid sighs in relief, feeling the tension go out of her shoulders. That meant they had done it right, which meant all was well. The ritual itself is over.

All that remains is the additional thing necessary for this not to rebound on Astrid. She fully approves of what is about to happen; it would not do to have Toothless resenting her for her part in this, or Gothi, or seeking out his transformed cock and trying to fix himself.

Gothi rubs another rune on Toothless’ forehead, one of forgetfulness and confusion, and taps the tip of his cock to it. That done, she wipes all of the runes away.

Toothless collapses bonelessly the moment the runes are all gone, his eyes sliding shut.

"It all worked?" Astrid asks nervously.

Gothi nods and proceeds to put Toothless' cock in a cupboard by the far wall.

Astrid smiles thankfully and helps put everything else away. Toothless will wake soon, entirely unaware of what has just happened, and in the future, he will think nothing of not having his manhood, not needing to piss, and not having anything to put in any females he comes across... Though she is not entirely sure how that last one would play out. Maybe Toothless will seek out males now, thinking his empty slit means he needs to be filled in turn. Or maybe it just will not come up in the next ten years.

Not remembering or noticing his punishment does, of course, make it far less of a punishment, but that is part of the point. He does not deserve to suffer any more than necessary. He just will not have a cock for the next ten years, and nobody will know.

He might even occasionally feel the lips of a maiden around his nonexistent length, as Gothi teaches them certain skills. All Astrid knows about that is that she is not going to take any lessons on the subject that involve even remotely realistic models to practice on.


End file.
